


海夜

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dotae, 貂绒 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara





	海夜

海夜

金道英和李泰容在海边喝完啤酒，易拉罐扔了一地，李泰容已经醉得不行了，在金道英肩膀上不停嘟囔着，嘱咐他要注重环保。

李泰容的手又热又小，瘦长瘦长的，掌心像砂纸一样，抓着金道英的手和他十指相扣。海风凉凉地吹着，海水正在涨潮，过不了一会，他们脚下的沙滩也会被海水全部覆盖。

偏偏是这个时刻，世界无比寂静。海浪拍打岸边的声音让人怀念，清脆又深邃，那些海沫来的时候像推土机，海藻，反着月光的贝壳，玻璃碎片，漂亮的石块，一气冲到他们的脚的端末，走的时候像碳酸水，滋滋滋蚕食着沙滩，绵软的沙子冒着有声音的气泡。

“热……”李泰容的热气辐射在金道英的耳旁，麦芽味道的呼气，可以熏得人面红耳赤。金道英不容易喝醉，只是这几杯的啤酒分量算不了什么。李泰容不一样，他最擅长的就是逞能，说他不能喝，他就偷偷练酒量，背着金道英喝；又主动提出在旅行的时候要来海边喝酒，神神秘秘地说：“我最近变得很能喝酒啦。”其实还是一罐就小脸红扑扑；勉强两罐下去了，就已经开始昏眠眠。

“别睡，醒醒。”金道英摇他，“看月亮，月亮出来了。”

李泰容睁眼看海上的弯月，“不可以用手指月亮，妈妈讲过耳朵会给人割掉的。”强行把金道英的手扯下来，往自己怀里塞。

这是李泰容醉了以后会有的童真现象，金道英觉得这个时候的他可爱得不行，“好，听你的。”

李泰容就得意起来，哼听不出调的儿歌。他唱rap的时候很凶，但是唱歌的时候柔得像童话，唱不够气的时候就小小声地喘，这么近又这么静，金道英听不下去了，扳着他的下巴去亲他。

李泰容没有抗拒，短暂地亲了一会，分开，他舔了舔嘴唇，金道英就又亲上来，慢慢将人往怀里带。两人穿着短裤的双腿在湿软的沙滩上印出了移动的痕迹，最靠近海浪的那一端，被涨上来的海水冲刷掉一点点。

他抱着李泰容坐在他身上，沾满沙粒的腿交叠在一起，李泰容侧着头让他吻，肩膀被稳稳圈着，有一只手顺着他没扣齐的衬衣伸进来，捏他的腰部，又一路往上抚摸他的胸口。

“有沙子……”李泰容挺着腰企图摆脱金道英的骚扰，却被他掐了下敏感的痒痒肉，

“啊，别碰，”被掐了一下仿佛清醒了过来，“你摸就摸，别掐我。手上都是沙子，好脏。”

“你不是也是，在海边怎么可能会没有沙子。”

“我不要，在沙滩上别碰我。”他的脸庞在月光下显得柔和，“只可以亲。亲亲可以。”

这个人在说什么啊。

金道英只能听他的，不停地吻他，有技巧地引导他的唇舌，在敏感的内壁轻轻扫弄，又退出来吮吸他的下唇。他的嘴角有一颗漂亮的痣，月光下看不到，但是他记得在那里。他会停一会，又突然发动袭击，他怀中的人就会发出惊慌的“嗯”，这样作弄他，乐此不疲。

李泰容换气的声音听起来也很诱惑，他开始动来动去，因为感觉到金道英身体也越来越热，下身有东西硌着他痛，

“你别顶我，很痛！”

金道英停了下，这个人真的很会破坏气氛，“我都没嫌你硌，怎么这么瘦啊，这段时间也没好好吃饭。光吃小零食。给你没收掉。”

“而且你好热。黏糊糊的热。我要吹风。不要动我的零食。”李泰容乱说着话，

“明明是，你更热，好吧。” 耳朵，肩膀，手臂，因为喝酒红彤彤的，全身像火烧一样热。只有海水过来的时候会带来凉飕飕的快感，像丢进火堆的冰块。

李泰容低头解开了衬衣最后一颗扣子，敞着上衣，为了让自己凉快点，短裤被高高卷起来，腿因为没有怎么晒过太阳，在银月下闪着鳞片一样的白光。

“……回去吧。”金道英低着嗓子，轻声说。

“要涨潮了……”

*

李泰容的人字拖被遗忘在沙滩上，他是被金道英抱着回来的，因为在沙滩上被亲得浑身发软。在电梯里也一直接吻。深夜的海边酒店，好幸度假的人们都早已入睡，他们一路歪歪倒倒才走回了房间，把房卡插错了方向，一边闷笑怪罪对方，一边花了好一会，才终于进入卧室。

从沙滩上带回来的沙子，还粘在两人的皮肤上。金道英把泰容按在墙上吻，抓住他乱动的手举高高，然后去爱抚他会舒服的地方。平时碰一下都会大反应的后背，他细细抚摸着，然后李泰容就会无助地僵在原地。

“洗澡……”李泰容说，“先洗澡，”

“一起洗，好不好？”金道英把自己的T恤脱掉，领着人站在花洒下边。

他们都还穿着沙滩裤，李泰容薄薄的花衬衫被水打湿，裹着半边身子和臂膀，等到亲了好一会，才慢慢脱掉剩下的衣服。

那些沙子，有粗有细，贴得紧，好容易才全部冲掉，跟着水流旋转着堆积在排水口，冲凉水便积着，急匆匆却又找不到更快的泄口。李泰容伸手，把金道英遮住眼的刘海往上撇，隔着水帘主动亲了上来。

他的手摸过对方的小腹，停在髋部的地方，却不敢再往下试探。金道英抓着他的手，指引他抚摸自己，他才慢慢动起来，身子贴在一块，冲的是凉水，才能保持正好的温度，让自己不至于烧起来。

“转过去，”金道英说，沾着架子上的凡士林伸入他的股沟。李泰容撑着瓷砖，脑袋湿乎乎地顶着墙，

“疼，疼，慢一点，慢一点，”他轻声哀求道，

“好，这样呢？有没有好一点？” 金道英逗弄他的胸部，把他小小的乳头玩弄得硬硬的，想让他不这么难受。

每次做都会变得那么紧……一直都像没被开发过的处子。

他额头上都要滴出汗来，慢慢等到李泰容可以容纳他的手指，才抽了出来，倾身又去亲他。李泰容痛得委屈，却说，快点，我可以了……快进来。

金道英，我想要你……

把水流调弱，又换了温水，金道英才慢慢进入他的身体里，浴室里会发出比外头更大的声音，李泰容忍着不哼哼，实在忍不住，才会长长地吸口气。金道英想听他叫出来，故意一开始就撞击他最有反应的地方，才听到他忍耐不住的叫唤。

“啊，不要……”李泰容知道金道英是故意的，缩紧了甬道，又被金道英狠狠撞开，

“这么紧等会要受伤，”金道英说，“或者会被我玩坏掉。”

突然加快的速度好像是警告，李泰容只能乖乖接受他。浴室又湿又滑，他快要站不住滑下去，金道英就把他捞起来，抱着干他，

“去床上了，要抓住我，”

李泰容紧紧绕着金道英的脖子，湿着身子被压在床上，大开着腿做。金道英快到了，越来越凶，他只能抓着枕头忍住分贝更高的呻吟，前面已经射出来了，却还是想要被填满。

开闸而出的热流又让他陷入了一次高潮，接踵而至的是疲倦和空白，他累得不想再思考，只有身体是满足的。金道英粗重地喘气，和他满是水迹的身体滑溜溜靠在一起。外头天快要蒙蒙亮，两个人玩了一天，竟就这样昏昏睡去。

李泰容是早醒来的那一个。金道英圈着他睡，把自己的胳膊当成枕头给他用。他摸着手机，看了时间，已经是中午了。他又翻出sns看他上传的小视频，自己和金道英在沙滩上写I Love You，又立马被海水冲走的影像。已经有很多人点赞了。他看着，嘴角上扬。

多年前他们来过这片福冈的海岸，因为对面就是釜山，晚上和金道英来海边散步的时候，突然很想念家乡。护照被盖满了一本又一本，走过了这么多地方，到达这里，离对岸的韩国只有3小时的船程。当时他们也在沙滩上写字了，一如昨晚被海水冲走，像是漂流瓶，把心思寄托给远方的洋流。但是现在看着同一片沙滩，好奇怪，竟然是完全不同的心境。站在身边的还是那个人，却已经是不同的身份了。

或许我们在这片海岸的眼里，也会是特别的那一个吧，在它身上写写画画……还做莫名其妙的事情。就如我们看这片海一样。只是，再美再安心的胜地，也是因为你在身边。

想了想提着手机又拍了一张，自己只露出一只眼睛，背后是因为湿着头发就睡觉所以炸成赛亚人头的金道英的睡脸。

又配了一张长毛兔睡觉的表情。

好，发送。他发完以后，心满意足地闭上眼睛。原本今天有排观光行程的……算了。就用来补眠吧。

李泰容翻了个身，投入那个人的怀里进入了梦境。


End file.
